Pinky Swears and Entangled Hearts
by SeeminglyEndless19
Summary: She was everything to him. He was everything to her. From best friends, they've turn into almost lovers. Then reality bites back, maybe bestfriends is what they should just be after all.
1. Hello Kitty it is

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto_

_

* * *

_1, 2 ,3 .

Here it goes.

"Now that's strange." Sakura Haruno knew that by this time, exactly 5 p.m. someone would be barging into her room.

None other than, her bestfriend.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Then her thoughts on what the hell happened to the Uchiha were interrupted when a young man, shirtless if I may say, with only his pants on, just slammed the door into the wall.

"Hide me. Now." He smirked. Then he run straight to the shower.

"I'll be taking a bath" She heard Sasuke shouted.

That's how it goes.

Every 5pm. Sakura would be waiting for him then within seconds he would barge in. Then they would argue and would start throwing things at each other.

"Uchiha, you are so gonna pay for this, how many times do I need to tell you that you need to stop running here in our house when you've got nowhere to go because your fangirls had their 3918739182 attempt in kidnapping you and ANOTHER THING, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE WITH YOUR OWN SHOWER." Sakura then grab the alarm clock, which is the nearest thing to her , then throw it to Sasuke, that of course, didn't hit him because he's already in the shower.

"Pinkie, where else can I go? Or do you just really want me to go out here naked and run until I reach our house. Though I think it's the latter." He smirked. "You know if you want to see it all you need to do is to ask." He really likes teasing her.

At that statement, Sakura's face turn red. It's a good thing that Sasuke can't see her.

"Cat got your tongue, pinkie? I can imagine how red you are now. " Then a chuckle was heard.

He just knows me too well.

" Jerk . Just don't use my towel AGAIN. Look for the blue one" How can she say no to him. They've been friends since kids.

"I'm touched. Clothes please?" Sasuke snickered.

" You lowlife, can you at least bring your own clothes, No, I mean wait here."

Of course, she couldn't be Sasuke Uchicha's bestfriend if there's nothing special about her.

"Here, Kitty." She then handed the clothes to Sasuke.

"Didn't I told you to stop calling me that? What if someone hears you" The table is turned. Sakura is now annoying Sasuke.

"Simple, I'll explain them how I come up with that name."

"You won't dare."

"Try me Kitty."

Then a growl was heard.

Sasuke came out of the shower, wearing decent pants and as for the shirt, yes, a Hello Kitty shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You really want me to wear this?" Sasuke is now officially annoyed.

"Come on Kitty, remember when we're 5, when you used to like Hello Kitty so much that—" Before Sakura can even finish her sentence. Sasuke has already thrown her into the bed and tickled her and before she knew it, she's in tears.

"Surrender" Sasuke smirked, now tickling the side of her waist.

"No way!" Sakura giggled once more. Sasuke knew where to tickle her.

And then suddenly she heard him whisper in his ear

" You, Haruno, will surrender now." Sasuke can't help but to use his advantage.

He knew that Sakura's most ticklish part would be her ear.

All you have to do is whisper to it and the voila, you already got her.

" I surrender! You win, you win, Stop now!" Sakura can't breathe anymore. She's not sure if it's because of laughing too much or it's because she now realized the position he and Sasuke are in.

If anyone would open the door and would see them now, one could assume they're really a couple.

With Sasuke lying on his side facing Sakura who's in the same position as him. Sakura's hand were placed on Sasuke's firm chest and their legs wrapped up together. In addition to that , their faces are really close to each other that they almost touch each others' lips.

Then it was Sasuke's turn to blush but for only a while that Sakura doesn't even notice it.

"Jerk, get off my bed." Finally, Sakura managed to break the silence.

"Fine. Give me a decent shirt first."

"Look for one in my closet, I think you've left your shirt here the other day."

Sakura can't help but to give a weak smile when he saw her _bestfriend _, now standing up, he's very different now.

For one, he has grown into a good looking man and now taller than her.

It feels good to know that while many people are intimidated by this young man, he finds comfort whenever he's with her.

They've been like this for 17 years.

They've known each other since they're 5 and now they're grown-ups, both 22. With Sasuke older than her for 5 months.

"Let's go, I'll treat you an ice cream" Sasuke really knows her weak spot.

"Really?" Like a child Sakura's eyes grew larger upon hearing the magic word.

"Yes, really. Get up."

"Aww, I knew it you do really love me Sasuke."

"Hn."


	2. I need you

"How about chocolate, no, I just had one yesterday, or Cookies and Cream, no, it'll ruin my diet, how about Strawberry! What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura has been talking to herself for 5 minutes now.

And as for Sasuke.

Sasuke is hoping that the Earth could just swallow him right now.

"Sakura," he stared at her in the his signature "glare", the one that makes a person fear for his life at the moment.

"Just buy everything, I don't care, just shut up." But of course, he knows that it won't work on Sakura. And he's right. Sakura just stared at him for a while and then continue again on her monologue.

And when just when he thought things couldn't get any worse

"Teme, Sakura!"

Yes, things could get worse.

He knew that voice even though he's still 5 miles away, it has to be Naruto. His childhood friend. Actually, their childhood friend. Since, the three of them, him, Naruto and Sakura has been inseparable since they're young.

Upon seeing the blonde, wearing his trademark orange jumpsuit, Sakura stop for a while and know he and Sasuke are in deep trouble.

Because if there's Naruto, there will always be ramen and right now, ramen is the last thing she wants to eat. Since just last week, they've just been declared as the "Most Valuable Costumers" of Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen stall.

And Naruto being the usual Naruto, failed to see that his friends cringed when he pulled them into a big hug.

"Hey te—"

BLAG!

Sasuke just thrown him on the floor and the sight of Naruto almost kissing the floor made Sasuke smirk. "Sakura can't breathe, Dobe."

"Why you! That hurts teme, why do you always act like Sakura-chan's boyfriend." Said Naruto while trying to stand up but he failed to do so since his butt hurts like hell.

"Shut up, dobe"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Since when do you state the obvious, wow, so your brain functions now?"

But before Naruto could strike back, Sakura has already made her way between the two, with Naruto ready to stand up any moment to wrestle Sasuke in the ground, and Sasuke standing and knowing his reflexes, this would turn into one of their countless catfights.

"Stop both of you, I'm hungry and you know what that means. Sasuke, apologize to Naruto, and Naruto, really, Sasuke's well, just being Sasuke" and with that Sakura smiled to the both of them and help Naruto by holding his hand.

"Okay fine, but remember Teme, I'm doing this for Sakura-chan, I'll get back to you later" the blonde said as a matter-of-fact

"Hn."

"Whatever, so where are you guys going?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business" and of course, we all know who that is.

"Sakura, I'm actually talking to you, where are YOU going?" Sakura can't help to giggle upon hearing Naruto outwit Sasuke

"We're going to the ice cream parlor, Naruto, Sasuke promised to treat me, sounds like a miracle right?"

"Wow, the ice prince treats people with ice cream right now. Rightttt" Naruto keeps on grinning knowing that any moment, he and Sasuke will be up for another round of fight.

"Naruto,"

"Sorry ne, Sakura-chan. I really wanted to join you guys but my ramen is waiting for me, too bad you can't come. Bye, Ice block, bye Sakura-chan, and don't get too near with Sasuke he might contaminate you with this ice-prince-disease " and with that, he said goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura.

"What a dobe" If you would come to think of it, Sasuke can never really understand how he became friends with Naruto, maybe just mere bad luck.

-XX—

After what seems like years for Sasuke because of Sakura's senseless blabbering. They've finally made it to the ice cream parlor. It's Sakura's favorite since it's not really that big and has a really good ambiance. Plus, it's in one of the corners of the city, that's why it's hard to find and few people knew of the place. Of course, that's a plus for them, especially for Sasuke, with all the fangirls, he'll be lucky to go out with only his short torn whenever they see him.

"Good Morning princess" Sakura nodded to as a response to the old woman's greeting, if Ichiraku was Naruto's heaven , this was Sakura's.

"I've noticed that you're here with your boyfriend again" said the old woman, who's probably in her fifties.

"Granny, I've told you already, this man you're referring to as my boyfriend is just my bestfriend."

"Okay, dear. Strawberry for you right? And as for the young gentleman there"

"Water for me." Sasuke never really likes ice cream.

"Nice one Kitty, such a party-pooper" Sasuke can't help but to cringed at what Sakura just had called him but instead of turning this into another fight, he just shrugged instead.

"Here's your change princess." The old woman can't help but to smile at the sight before her and she just knew that they shouldn't just be bestfriends.

After getting their change and finding the seat that is far away from everyone else, Sakura started eating her ice cream while Sasuke on the other hand, just stared at the window.

Just when Sakura was about to start a conversation, she heard Sasuke's phone ring. She now wonders if it's one of Sasuke's fangirls again and if she's right, Sasuke will be changing his number again anytime soon.

"Probably Naruto." It's as if he's reading her thoughts, he has already answered her questions.

But when Sasuke look at the caller, his brows furrow at the sight of an unknown number.

"Who's this?" Clearly, he doesn't like giving his number to anyone to avoid answering anonymous calls.

Sakura wouldn't really care on what Sasuke's doing until she saw him tensed up.

Sasuke never gets alarmed like that.. Except when..

"Don't call me again." With that a loud snap was heard.

Sasuke just threw his cellphone on the floor.

"ne, Sasuke-kun, what's that all about?" Sakura couldn't help to get worried, nothing or no one annoyed Sasuke this way.

But to her dismay, it's as if she's talking to the air. Sasuke didn't respond.

He didn't even bother to look at her and instead he just fixed his gaze on the window.

"Sasuke-kun" Now annoyed, Sakura also poked Sasuke.

And that's the only time he answered.

"Itachi."

And with that, Sakura close her mouth immediately. She knew that Sasuke's older brother is the last thing Sasuke want to talk or think about.

"Sasuke-kun, you know you can always to talk to me, whenever you're ready." Sakura just continued eating her ice cream instead of pushing the questions she had on her head.

Sasuke will talk to her when he's ready.

That's what the years of spending with a man who hardly open up to anyone, had taught her.

After what seems like hours, Sakura felt two onyx eyes staring at her.

She was about to retort that Sasuke should stop staring at her but instead she's loss for words when he saw her.

For the first time, in the longest time.

Sasuke's in pain.

"He wants to meet with me" It was the same tone of voice he always use, but this time there was something more.

His voice didn't betrayed him but his eyes just told Sakura everything.

"I'll go with you."

"No."

"Sasuke, I will not let you go alone okay? You're not yourself whenever you see Itachi." Sakura can't help but to tremble with that, she doesn't want Sasuke to go without her.

"I said no and whoever told you that I'm going." As usual, he listens to no one.

"He will never call you if it's not important and you knew it." And with that Sasuke can't answer back anymore.

He really hates it when Sakura's right.

And that happens most of the time.

How can he meet Itachi? How can he meet his older brother that he hates so much? They've nearly killed each other the last time they met. Sasuke knew he's too young then to ask a fight with his brother, but now it's different. He's older,more mature. And that's why he's not going to do that again.

But everything changes when he's in front of his older brother, so he needed Sakura.

He needs her now.

Sakura was shocked when someone hold her hand under the table and she knew who owns those hands.

"I'm always here Sasuke." And with that, Sakura just gave Sasuke the most comforting words she can gave him at this time.

For she's also afraid at the same time.


	3. 2 weeks

**AN: **Wow, just when I thought no one actually noticed my story. I decided to check my mail just to see some few people subscribing to it. Sorry for updating so late. BTW, flashbacks are in _Italics._Some _Italic words _are also Sasuke's thoughts.

-XX—

He has been staring at it for hours.

"Hn." Like it would talk back to him.

He didn't know why but for some reason, he kept it. His family picture. No, rephrase that. His ONLY family picture. It might surprise anyone to know that the Uchihas really did have a family picture.

And he's planning to keep it that way.

Until that event, 6 years ago…

-xx-

"_Sasuke! Can you make it faster? And you're telling me I'm the slow one here." Sakura is fumed. _

_15 minutes from now their graduation ceremony is about to start already and where's Sasuke, the man who told him to wake up early so she can take all the time she want to so they wouldn't be late. Well, if you would just look at the irony. He's upstairs and LATE._

" _In the count of 15, I would go up there and kick that door of yours if I have to" and she's serious this time._

_As for Sasuke, he can't even hear Sakura's threats, for he's too busy staring at the picture he has kept for so long. He doesn't want to feel this way. He doesn't want to remember. But how can he forget? They were supposed to be here, beside him, on his special day. _

_No._

_He will not cry, he can't. There are some better things to do rather than to cry, at least that's what he's been saying to himself for these past years._

_And then his thoughts were disturbed when he heard the door open._

_Wow, how smart. He forgot to lock it._

_And there's Sakura, turning red already from irritation. Her goddess appearance was not so-goddess anymore._

"_15 minutes! We only have 15 minutes to go to school and here you are staring at some old—" but then she stopped, suddenly realizing the picture on Sasuke's hands._

_Is that supposed to be their family picture?_

_Then she realized it, he's staring at it all this time._

_It's his graduation and no one's there for him._

_And just like a bipolar patient or something, she stepped closer to Sasuke._

"_Sakura, what are –" then he felt it. She hugged him. And suddenly he was not that alone anymore._

-xx—

If it was Naruto, he probably doesn't have his tongue anymore by this time but it's Sakura,what else can he do.

She's his bestfriend.

She's special.

He can pretend around everyone except with her.

Just when he thought, he's alone. Sakura will come with her big smile and her big green eyes. Telling him and making him feel, he's never alone.

But Sakura's not here.

She's not here to hug him.

And that's when the darkness crept over him.

He is _alone._

-xx-

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Arghh."

KNOCK-KNOCK

" The fuck."

He doesn't really want to open his eyes, he slept around 30 minutes ago and now someone's knocking already.

If there's one thing Sasuke hates, it would have to be unwanted wake-up calls.

But he has to get up, to kick him out if he was Naruto or tell her to just sleep in the guest room and wait for him to get up if it was Sakura.

But unfortunately it's neither.

It's actually, Ron, the butler.

"What do you want?" Sasuke want this conversion to end up faster. After all, he's just wearing boxers and even though it's just Ron, he never really wants to expose himself that much to anyone.

"Pardon for waking you up, young Master. But Itachi-Sama is here, downstairs, waiting for you." The butler, Ron, is in his sixties. He's like any other butler there is, with his uniform, slacks, a white polo and a black vest, with the letter "U" engraved on the left pocket.

"Hn." And with that, he slammed the door.

What a good wakeup-call.

He's actually surprised with that one but of course he won't show it.

But now Itachi is downstairs, can he really do it? Can he really talk to him?

Yes, he can.

He has to. But wait, he should call Sakura, right?

If not, he's sure his eardrums won't be functioning again when he saw her again and she'll really be angry. And well, no one wants Sakura when she's angry.

So he dialled her number.

"This is Sakura, if you're some fanboy, get a life and if you really do know me, then I'll get back to ya later. Bye Freak." What a voicemail.

"Hn. Itachi's here. He wants to talk. I'll call you when it's over." Sasuke then hang up.

For some reason, he thinks that it would be better if Sakura was there while he's talking with his brother.

But in the first place, Sakura shouldn't be really involved in this.

It strucks him, how much he needs Sakura, how everything is fine when she's there. He's not sure if that's good to begin with but he doesn't care.

And with that, he went to his closet and picked a navy shirt with knee-length jeans and a white hoodie and slammed the door as he got out. The inevitable meeting between him and Itachi is here.

-xx—

Nothing has changed.

He still has that dark hair like him, onyx eyes like him. He's also wearing a black tuxedo, looking all professional. No one can really say that they're not related.

They're like carbon copies. With the difference in the lines in Itachi's face.

" Brother." Not even that annoying voice of his brother has changed.

" I don't want to waste my time. What do you want?" Sasuke wants to cut this short.

Itachi chuckled. "You really have matured. What's the rush?"

"Get to the point already." For some reason, whenever he's in front of his brother, his blood seems to boil faster than ever.

"I have a preposition. Go with me to Mist. I'll let you handle the company."

Is he fucking sick?

" You're fucking sick, get out now" He wants Itachi out of the house now or God knows what can he do to him. He'd rather walk away than repeat what happened the last time.

"If I'll tell you why I leave. Would you reconsider?" Itachi said.

And like some involuntary action, he stopped then turn back to look at his older brother.

"5 minutes."

-xx—

There are times when Sakura wants to kill herself or pound her head into the wall so her skull would break.

For instance, there was the time when she has been accused of making out with Sasuke because they've been caught tickling each other. Or that instance when she forgot Ino's birthday. And how can she forget that time when she farted in front of the class, on her first day in college.

Sometimes life is just unfair.

But nothing could ever compare that to what is happening right now.

Because this time, because her eyes were glued in the television because Harry Potter is having a marathon, she failed to see Sasuke calling her. Only to find out that Sasuke is supposed to talk with Itachi today.

You see, she just can't barge in Sasuke's house, even though she has been doing that for the longest time. This time it's different, it's like walking into Sasuke's house like a stranger.

She doesn't know what to do. After all, she can't also call him because he told her that he would be the one to call her.

Life sucks, BIG TIME.

-xx—

"Why did you only tell me about this now?" to say that Sasuke was shocked is an understatement.

He just found out that Itachi never really leaved him. That when he thought he has the biggest jerk as his brother for leaving him after their parents accident, he found out that, all these years, Itachi has been the martyr all this time. In order to save their company from their greedy uncle, Madara. He left Sasuke and made him believe that he abandoned him so Sasuke could live a normal life and would never want to be involved in their company business. He never wants Sasuke to handle this problem.

" It is best for you." Itachi was relieved to know that Sasuke can understand him.

"But why ask me to handle the company now?" There has got to be a reason.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, I can't do this alone. Madara never really gave up, he still wants the company for himself and I wouldn't let that bastard get the company that Dad had built." Itachi is desperate, he needs Sasuke more than ever.

" I need to think this over." Sasuke wants to help but he just can't say yes already. If he said yes, then he needs to leave Konoha, their house, his friends and most of all, he'll be leaving Sakura.

He can't leave Sakura.

But he can't also let Itachi had this battle alone, it's their Dad's dream that is at stake here.

How can he tell Sakura that he would be leaving when he can't even imagine a day without her.

_I can't imagine a day without her. _He's saying it like Sakura's her girlfriend.

_I let her smack my head._

_I let her barge into my room._

_I shared my lunch with her_

_I let her hug me._

_I let her see me cry._

_I let her hold me._

_I let myself believe that everything is fine when she's beside me._

_I let myself believe that it's because she's my bestfriend._

_When in fact, she's not my bestfriend._

_She's not just my bestfriend._

_I love her._

_But now I have to leave her._

What a cruel world, just when he patched up things with his brother and realized that he's in love with his bestfriend. He also realized that he needs to leave her.

But wait, he doesn't have to? Right?

"Itachi, will it be okay if I bring someone?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, I presumed." Itachi chuckled when he saw the shocked face of Sasuke. "I haven't been keeping contact but I always looked out for you and I'm glad you have someone like her."

"Then can I bring her?"

"Unfortunately, No. You can't. She's your weakness, Sasuke. Just like how you are mine." Itachi was serious this time.

"She's not my weakness, she's actually my.. strength." There he said it. What's the point of keeping it?

"But Madara will use her against you. She will be in trouble Sasuke. I think it will be best if you also cut any connections you had with her. Madara can't know you have a weakness." Itachi said.

Cut off Sakura in his life? How can he ever do that?

_It will all be meaningless._

_I can't._

_But I have to._

"Give me 2 weeks. 2 Weeks to fix things here. Then I'll follow you to Mist." Sasuke can't let anything bad happen to Sakura.

He doesn't want Sakura to get hurt by Madara.

But he knows that leaving her would hurt her more.

"Sorry if I have to involved you into this. If I can have things my way, you will just be living a simple life." Itachi knew the consequences, he has been living through a life full of it and he doesn't want Sasuke in it. But he doesn't have a choice.

"I shall go. I'm afraid I stay a little longer Madara will think that something's up." Itachi said.

" I understand..brother." Never did Sasuke think that he would be using those words again.

Uchihas are never really good with words that's why Itachi don't know what to do but to give Sasuke a smirk.

-xx—

5 hours, 22 minutes and 29 seconds.

Yes, Sakura has been counting it.

It was 5 hours, 22minutes and 29 seconds ago, since Sasuke's last call.

And her cellphone has never rang until then.

Well, except for Naruto's calls inviting her to Ichiraku.

5 hours, 22 minutes, 35 seconds now.

"Argghhh." To say that Sakura is irritated would be an understatement. "What could've happened that Sasuke still hasn't called me after 5 hours? I have to call him, I have to."

But before she could reach her phone, it rang already.

Then she saw Sasuke's number, finally.

"Sasuke! What happened ? Are you okay? Did you kill him? God! Wash your hands. Clean up everything, the police can see your fingerprints." She knew that this would happen.

"Dummy. I did not kill him." Sakura can really be a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Neh? Then what took you this long?" At least he didn't kill Itachi.

"We've talked."

"Then?"

"What then?"

" Sakura, we've just talked and I'm tired. I just called to let you know I'm fine. Because I know you've been counting every second since I last called" Sasuke smirked when he heard Sakura swallow.

"Naaa….Neee. NO! Of course not. I'm just worried." God, She stopped breathing there for seconds.

"Meet me tomorrow, at the park 3p.m."

"What? What for?" God, it's really hard to know what this man is thinking some times.

"Just meet me tomorrow. Park. 3 p.m. Don't be late."

"You always tell me to wake up early but in the end, you're—"

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Goodnight? Sasuke said goodnight? Sure, they've been friends for years but usually Sasuke would say something like "Your eyebags are huge, get some sleep" or "You have to wake up early, go to bed now" Seriously, what's up with him?

"Sasuke, do you realize that you've never said goodnight to me before?"

"Whatever Sakura. I'll hang up now."

*click*

For some reason, unknown to her, she's quite sure she can't really go to sleep because right now, her heart is skipping without a beat.


End file.
